There is a need in the art for improved antibodies capable of binding TNF-α (also referred to as tumor necrosis factor, tumor necrosis factor-alpha, tumor necrosis factor-α, TNF, and cachectin). In an embodiment, the antibodies are capable of neutralizing TNF-α. The present invention provides a novel family of binding proteins, CDR grafted antibodies, humanized antibodies, and fragments thereof, capable of binding TNF-α, binding TNF-α with high affinity, and binding and neutralizing TNF-α.